Fireworks
by NicoleMonet
Summary: S/N watch the fireworks


Title: Fireworks Author: Nicole Monet Disclaimer: I Don't own anyone from the Popular Universe, so go away. Rating: IDK, ummm G, PG for f/f relationship? Pairing:?/? Read and see A.N: So this story kind of came to me while watching this really amazing Firework show. So I hope u like it. F.B: Pretty Please Archiving: Want. Ask. Have  
  
Fireworks  
  
'Hey, baby lets get it out of here'  
  
'But, we all agreed to stay at Lily and Josh's for fireworks and barbecue. We can't just leave.'  
  
'Hun, it's 8 o'clock. We have been here since 11, I don't think they'll mind much.'  
  
'Bu.'  
  
'I want to show you something. I thought you would really like it, but if u want to stay here.'  
  
'OK, ok I'll go tell Lily we're leaving.'  
  
'Good, I'll get the car started.'  
  
****  
  
'Hey, Lil, havin fun playing hostess?'  
  
'You know it, I'm so glad you two could come though. What with you the ever busy up and coming journalist and HER. Who would have thought, SHE would be a writer?'  
  
'I know she writes pretty well for a blonde.'  
  
'Ha don't let her here you. I do not doubt she would have u sleep alone for a week.'  
  
'I'm sure she would.'  
  
'Where is she anyway?'  
  
'She's getting the car. I'm sorry Lil, but we're going to have to leave before the fireworks' 'Why?'  
  
'She's taking me somewhere.'  
  
'Ooooooooooh, where?'  
  
'Ever the interrogator huh, Lil.'  
  
'Whatever, where are you going'  
  
'I don't know, but I promise to call and tell you tomorrow ok?'  
  
'Ok'  
  
'I got to go, you and I both know how she gets when forced to wait'  
  
'Ha ha. Yeah I do, later Sam.'  
  
'Bye Lil.'  
***  
  
'So, are you going to tell me where we're going?'  
  
'No, I'm not. Infact, put these on.'  
  
'What, why?'  
  
'Because the whole point of a surprise is to be surprised. If you see, where I'm driving you might figure out where we're going.'  
  
'Fine, but it better be a good surprise.'  
  
'Sam, put the eye guard on and stop complaining. It will be worth I promise.'  
  
***  
  
'Ok, take them off.'  
  
'Where are we? Ok, hun I know you, and I know you don't hike so why do I think we're going to be hiking to where ever we are going?'  
  
'Because we are. And, Sam I'll hike for you just this once, lets go.'  
  
***  
  
'Ok we're here.' 'Babe, I love you but I honestly don't see anything all that spectacular.'  
  
'Just wait, and look up'  
  
***  
  
'Oh My God, we're in front of the Rose Bowl aren't we?'  
  
'Yeah, we are. What do you think?'  
  
'The fireworks...they're, they're beautiful'  
  
'Not as much as you.'  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'Sam, the fireworks, weren't the only reason, I brought you up here.'  
  
'Baby what are you doing'  
  
'I'm getting down on one of my guccii clad legs, so shhh. I think you might find what I'm about to say important.  
  
'Ni..'  
  
'Shhh, just listen. Ok I wanted you to see the fireworks for a reason Sam. I wanted you to see how you make me feel. When I first saw you, I saw fireworks. When I first kissed you, I felt fireworks. The first time we made love.well, lets just say I exploded like a firework. Sam, being around you is better than anything you could ever imagine. Loving you and knowing you love me is the best feeling in the world. I love having you be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last before I go to sleep. I love looking into your endless pool of chocolate eyes and getting lost in them. Most of all I love you though. I want to be all that for you. I want you to see and feel fireworks when we touch and when you see me..and only me. So Samantha McPherson, I guess there's only one thing left to say. Will you marry me?'  
  
'I. I , Yes, ofcourse I'll marry you Nicole.! OH MY GOD, I love you so much!!'  
  
'I love you more'  
  
'No I love yo.Wow, Nic that ring is.GORGEOUS.'  
  
'Only the best for my girl.'  
  
'Kiss me, than hold me cause right now I don't think I can stand own my own.'  
  
'I'd always catch you.'  
  
'I know'  
  
***  
  
::ring:::ring::  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Lil, it's me.'  
  
'Oh really, could this possibly be the same me who was supposed to call me last night?'  
  
'Yeah sorry bout that I got kind of, busy.'  
  
'Busy, really. How?'  
  
'Well, I was wondering how you feel about maid of honor dresses.'  
  
'OH MY GOD SAM! NIC PROPOSED?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Well?? What was it like?'  
  
'Fireworks, Lily. Fireworks' 


End file.
